Users may search for various items to purchase or lease via user interfaces. In some situations, duplicate items may be presented in the search results, wasting valuable real estate on the screen displaying the search results to the user. Similarly, multiple items presented on at least a portion of the screen may be associated with the same category. For example, the search results displayed may include multiple items of the same brand, instead of various different brands.